Charging
by Grey Cho
Summary: Teknologi mengantarkan kami bertiga pada perjumpaan. [AU]


Bleach © Tite Kubo

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

IchiHime

For Risky Raditya

Uryuu's POV

 **Charging**

Dunia ini mencapai sebuah kehidupan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan dari teknologi. Kehidupan ketika manusia bisa menghirup udara dengan bebas dan berlarian tanpa khawatir apa pun hanya ada di dalam sejarah. Era kini, setiap negara memiliki _charger_ yang ditempatkan di setiap ibukota. Masyarakat akan berbondong-bondong ke sana untuk melakukan _charge_ terhadap diri mereka sendiri. Tentu saja layanan tersebut tidaklah gratis. Mereka harus membayar dengan harga bervariasi untuk setiap layanan. Mata di- _charge_ setiap lima tahun sekali untuk mengaktifkan indra penglihatan. Telinga di- _charge_ setiap delapan tahun sekali untuk menajamkan pendengaran. Kulit di- _charge_ tiap sepuluh tahun sekali untuk membuatnya dapat merasakan sentuhan. Begitu seterusnya. Manusia terkaya tak perlu risau. Uang dikeluarkan dan mereka bahkan bisa menjamin kehidupan hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun ke depan. Berbeda dengan rakyat jelata. Mereka harus banting tulang, mengumpulkan pundi-pundi demi menyuapkan raga yang harus di- _charge_ secara rutin.

* * *

Aku mendapati antrean luar biasa panjang mengarah masuk ke dalam menara yang menjadi tempat _charger_ manusia. Sebagian dari mereka tampak terlambat melakukan _charger_ sehingga ada yang harus disokong dengan kursi roda, alat bantu dengar, bahkan pemandu untuk mengarahkan berjalan. Wajah mereka dipenuhi kekalutan, bahkan ada yang menunjukkan sirat penuh keputusasaan. Aku dapat menduga, mereka yang demikian harus rela mengesampingkan isi perut demi menabung. Ada intimidasi tak sarat di dunia ini. Lapangan kerja yang kian terkikis tidak berimbang dengan kebijakan yang miris. Akhirnya, rakyat dibuat menangis.

Dengusan lolos dariku, menandakan ketidaksukaan pada entah siapa yang mengawali seala kegilaan ini. Aku tak lagi melanjutkan monolog di dalam benakku, terinterupsi suara geseran pintu. Sepasang suami-istri, tampaknya begitu, melenggang masuk. Wajah mereka menunjukkan kegelisahan sehingga kukatakan pada mereka tak akan hal buruk yang terjadi.

* * *

Ishida Uryuu, itulah nama yang bersanding pada diriku. Berprofesi sebagai dokter membuatku mengambil rute lain, mempelajari cara untuk melakukan _charge_ atau hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghindarkan segelintir manusia pada rutinitas _charging_. Aku membuka praktik di dekat menara _charger_ dan memilih sendiri manusia untuk kujadikan kelinci percobaan atas usaha yang kutahu masih berada di jalur proses. Aku masih berproses dan di sisi lain, hal yang kulakukan dianggap ilegal di negeri ini. Namun, mereka yang kupilih sejauh ini belum pernah menolak ajakanku. Mereka mengiyakan dan bersyukur karena lembaran _yen_ di dompet mereka tak harus hilang. Dengan kata lain, aku memberikan pelayanan secara cuma-cuma, asalkan mereka tidak membuka mulut dan menyebarkan praktik ilegal yang kulakukan.

Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kurosaki Orihime. Aku membaca dua nama yang baru saja mengisi borang yang kusediakan, lebih tepatnya, diisikan pemuda bersurai jingga. Mata Orihime sudah tidak berfungsi, membuatnya harus dipandu sang suami, sedangkan sang suami sendiri tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Mereka adalah pasien kedua dan ketiga yang pernah datang kemari. Ya, sejauh ini, aku baru menangani satu orang. Eksperimen yang kulakukan telah membuatku menjual rumah sakit warisan ayah dan aku bukanlah sang dermawan. Paling tidak, sampai eksperimenku diakui dan dibiayai pemerintah.

"Ishida-san, apakah benar pelayanan ini tidak dipungut biaya?" Sang gadis bertanya ragu, pemuda di sisinya tampak mengeluarkan sebuah dompet usang dengan ketebalan tak lebih dari sebuah catatan. Begitu tipis.

Aku menelengkan kepala. Mereka tak perlu menggalaukan finansial. Aku tak akan menarik dana dari orang yang kuajak bekerja sama. Mereka tinggal memasuki sebuah ruangan dan selesailah perkara. Detik jarum jam kian berputar, memberitahukan berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan. Ruangan itu membaringkan dua tubuh yang tertutup dua helai kain. Tangan-tanganku dengan telaten meraih peralatan yang dibutuhkan dan eksperimen pun dimulai.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Ishida-san. Aku tak menyangka mataku bisa kembali berfungsi!"

Dua pasienku membungkuk penuh hormat, menyanjungku dengan ungkapan terima kasih dan pujian. Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka, mengantar kepergian mereka. Usai pintu kembali bergeser, seringai di bibir tak lagi bisa kubendung. Aku penasaran dengan kehidupan mereka seusai menjadi kelinci percobaan, maka kuletakkan penyadap di tubuh mereka.

* * *

Beberapa hari ini, kuhabiskan waktu di depan monitor ketimbang menyortir calon pasien selanjutnya untuk kuajak. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Gigi-geligiku mencari objek untuk mendarat, maka punggung tanganku yang bergerak. Kebiasanku ketika tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan. Pandanganku lalu lurus ke depan, menatap sepasang suami-istri yang saling merengkuh setelah pintu kediaman mereka tak lagi terbuka. Mereka menyebut namaku di antara frasa-frasa yang terlontarkan. Ichigo tampak bahagia, dia memandang mata sang istri yang kini bisa menangkap warna, memperlihatkan sirat kentara.

Keduanya lantas pergi berarak ke luar di senja hari, menikmati sepasang kaki milik Ichigo yang kini bisa berlari. Mereka mengitari taman, menghabiskan jingga terbenam dalam canda dan obrolan. Malam hari, aku memilih beranjak dari monitor, memberikan privasi pada mereka. Kulepas _headset_ di kepala seraya melangkah menujuk tempat ranjangku berada. Namun, tubuh yang terhuyung membuat langkahku terjeda. Aku menyentuh kepalaku, menelengkannya berkali-kali sampai hilang rasa pusingnya.

Keesokan hari, aku masih menangkup aktivitas serupa, menjadi pemantau dua insan bersurai jingga. Mereka tertawa, tampak bahagia. Aku sendiri tak pernah menyangka, ada candu yang akan merasuki hatiku hanya dengan melihat kebersamaan mereka. Aku hidup sendirian, tak pernah memiliki seorang gadis yang menemani diriku. Aku tak tahu rasanya menjadi salah satu objek dalam hubungan berpasangan. Mungkin itulah asal-muasal kenapa hatiku terenyuh. Keinginanku memastikan mereka bisa hidup bahagia barangkali bisa memberikan secercah keyakinan bahwa eksperimen ilegal ini akan berbuah manis. Barangkali dengan melihat mereka, ada motivasi untuk kuraih demi melanjutkan eksperimen ini.

"ORIHIME!"

Kopi di tanganku terjatuh tatkala mendengarkan suara teriakan seorang pemuda. Aku menghadap layar, memicingkan mata. Tubuh Orihime tampak berasap di antara rengkuhan Ichigo. Tak ada darah, hanya satu tubuh yang tergeletak. Ichigo mengguncangkan tubuh sang istri, menyebut namanya. Kulihat pemuda Kurosaki merasa keheranan dengan asap yang mengepul dari tubuh gadisnya. Orihime tak menjawab. Di sela rintihan dan ketidakmampuan, gadis itu meraih sebuah benda di sisi mereka, yakni sebuah pisau yang baru saja sang gadis gunakan untuk mengupas buah.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangan dan menyabetkan pisau tersebut ke sisi matanya. Ichigo ternganga. Alih-alih memancarkan darah segar, selapis kulit yang robek justru menampakkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya berada di dalam tubuh manusia. Wajah Orihime kini layaknya robot. Kudapati tubuh Ichigo bangkit. Usai membaringkan sang gadis dan menutup matanya, Ichigo memacu langkah. Begitu cepat, sampai aku tak bisa terfokus melihat ke sekitar lokasi. Namun, aku tahu, ke mana sang pemuda tengah berlari.

* * *

"ISHIDA!"

Aku menyambut kedatangan Ichigo yang penuh kemurkaan dengan wajah tenang. Pemuda berang itu mengacungkan pisau kepadaku, berniat menikam.

"SIALAN! APA YANG SUDAH KAULAKUKAN PADA TUBUH KAMI?" Sebuah pertanyaan dilayangkan dengan nada benci.

Usai membenarkan letak kacamata, aku membuka mulut. "Mengubah tubuh kalian berdua menjadi robot. Dengan menjadi robot, kalian tidak perlu melakukan _charge_. Kalian bisa hidup dengan bahagia tanpa ketakutan akan kehilangan fungsi indra. Namun sayangnya, eksperimenku masih membutuhkan waktu lama."

Aku berbalik badan, tidak merasa tesudut dengan kondisiku. Hipotesisku menenangkanku. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam hitungan detik setelah ini. Kubiarkan Ichigo menghinaku sekehendaknya. Kubiarkan dia berlalu menghampiriku. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, taka da pisau yang terhunus ke punggungku, tak ada embusan napas yang terdengar, dan tak ada lagi teriakan, yang ada hanya suara tubuh manusia ambruk di belakang.

"Mengubah manusia menjadi robot seutuhnya tanpa melakukan _charging_ bukanlah hal yang mudah," keluhku.

Ketika batinku mempertanyakan berada di pihak manakah diriku, kebaikan atau kejahatan, aku angkat bahu. Yang bisa kupastikan, aku hanya menginginkan perubahan, dunia tanpa perlu melakukan _charging_ seperti ini, upaya manusia rakus yang ingin memperkaya diri. Namun tampaknya, impianku harus terkandaskan. Kuangkat telapak tanganku yang gemetaran. Tubuhku pun telah sampai pada batasnya. Kusentuh dadaku sendiri, meremas kemeja putih yang kukenakan. Rasa sakit kian menyebar, membuatku meringis.

* * *

Aku hanya pernah menangani tiga orang pasien. Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Orihime, dan satu lagi, diriku sendiri. Diperlihatkan kematian pasienku membuatku sadar, aku pun akan menjemput takdir serupa. Aku tak pernah mengharapkan kematian seseorang. Oleh karenanya, aku menjamin balasan. Jika proyek ini gagal, aku akan ikut terjerumus dalam hasil yang pasienku dapatkan. Jika mereka hidup, aku pun hidup. Jika mereka mati, dengan alasan apa aku masih bisa bertahan hidup?

Makian kubisikkan pada dunia ini dan pada diriku sendiri. Pengorbananku, usahaku, dan rasa sakit yang kurasakan ketika mengoperasi diriku sendiri harus dibayar kegagalan. Namun, di antara semua itu, yang membuatku tak henti mengutuk dunia ini adalah melihat takdir manusia ke depan. Aku mengutuk dalang yang begitu tega mengubah fisik manusia yang baru dilahirkan agar proyek _charging_ tetap bisa dilaksanakan. Sembari merasakan pandangan yang semakin memberikan kegelapan, ada satu harapan. Aku berharap kelak ada orang yang berpikiran sepertiku. Aku tak menemukannya di zaman ini, orang yang berani keluar dari persoalan dan berani menjadi benar dengan mengambil jalan berlainan selain diriku sendiri. Semoga saja kelak ada orang yang mau mengorbankan waktunya, hidupnya, untuk manusia itu dan dunia ini. Semoga saja kelak proyek tak berdasar ini bisa diakhiri.

Maafkan aku.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
